Redeeming the Mistakes You Never Made
by Miah The Storm Wolf
Summary: A Draco from the future come back to Hogwarts. But why? Has he come to stir up trouble or does he have... alternate motives?
1. Strange Happenings

A/N: Hi all! I got this idea stuck in my head. A future Draco has come back to Hogwarts. But why? Has he come to stir up trouble, or does he have... alternate motives?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why would I? J.K. Rowling is a great author and disserves full credit for the invention of Harry Potter.

Redeeming the Mistakes You Never Made

It was fall. The best time of the year by Draco Malfoy's standards. The air turned crisp and just a little nippy, precisely the way he liked it. And as an added bonus, a full year at Hogwarts which means a full year away from the bas- err I mean his father. In fact the only thing he didn't look forward to was that insufferable Potter boy. But little did he know someone would arrive who would change his life forever.

A tall figure in a black cloak stepped out of the glowing hole that was a time portal. These rare beyond reason gateways only come once in a blue moon, literally, they only come when the moon is full and a pale shade of blue. Oh well, I'm getting off-subject. He looked around, as if to see if anyone saw his way of entry. After he was satisfied no one saw him he began walking towards the huge castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Shortly after the black-cloaked figure left, the portal (which was still open) re-appeared and let through another being. This time it was a blue, dog-sized creature with a huge pair of white wings on its back. Huh? Blue? Wings? That's right folks, it was a blue wolf with a white belly and white wings which it kept concealed under a cloak similar to the earlier figure's. The creature lowered its head and sniffed the ground and then lifted its nose towards the heavens still sniffing. After a spark of recognition flashed in its eyes, it let out a howl that would chill a Slytherin. Then it headed in the same direction the other person went, toward the school.

A/N: Haha. There's the teaser. I always start my Stories with a teaser to capture peoples' attentions. Cause' Books start so boring most of the time that you want to quit before you start.


	2. An Interesting Letter From Lucius

A/N: *in a sarcastic tone* Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. If anyone out there read this, for crying out loud review! Anyhow I am continuing this story as it might get this idea out of my head. Time setting: I'm doing this AU, somewhere in 2nd year.

Redeeming the Mistakes You Never Made, Part 2

The cloaked figure had now reached the castle and entered to have his conversation with Dumbledore. He had to explain all the details or his plan would not work. He looked back and scanned the area behind him. He could have sworn something was following him.

More like someone. 'Whew, that was close,' his wolfish stalker thought to herself. 'I need to keep a low profile if I'm going to follow D unnoticed.' She continued following this mysterious "D".

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was having her own thoughts. 'How am I going to get Harry to notice I exist?' "Hey, Gin? Hello, earth to Ginny!" She snapped out of it as Hermione was waving a hand in her face. "Huh?" Ginny looked at Hermione like she was an alien. "I said want to go to the library with me?" "Oh, sure Hermione, just let me get something." Ginny searched through her trunk and pulled out a back and white notebook. "What's that?" "It's my Journal. I write a lot of poetry, always have, since I was really little." Hermione smiled sweetly. "How cute." And with that they headed for the library. At the same time as someone else.

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. His father had informed him that Voldemort would NOT attack this year. When he heard that he was happy, but the rest of the letter had turned his joy to rage. It had said, word for word, "Draco, our Lord needs my attention as he is too weak to make another attack this year. This means I will be cutting your access to the family money by 1/3. Over spend and there WILL be CONSEQUENCES." He knew what this meant. He would hurt his mother. Lucius was no fool, he knew Draco's will could not be broken. However he did know how much Draco loved his mother and he used her to get to him. Draco had to get his mind off his father. Books... reading always helped him calm down.

**__**

To Be Continued


End file.
